Prompt 018 Black The Black Haired Mystery
by Dracodion
Summary: Eighteenth fic for Fanfic100 Summary: Raphael decides that he likes Leonardo’s hair.


_**Title:**_ The Black Haired Mystery

_**Author: **_Dracodion

_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own anything worth causing a fuss over (especially the boys in green), so don't sue XP

_**Fandom:**_ TMNT

_**Characters:**_ Leonardo/Raphael

_**Prompt:**_ 018. Black

_**Word Count:**_ 1626

_**Rating:**_ NC-17

_**Summary:**_ Raphael decides that he likes Leonardo's hair.

**The Black Haired Mystery**

Raphael winced, letting a hiss of pleasure escape as he felt a set of teeth bite down on his left nipple. He glanced down, seeing a black haired head hovering over his chest, over his fast beating heart. He was still in shock by his brother, by his energy and passion. He never would've expected this from his normally calm and superior older brother. He let out a moan as a tongue joined the teeth and roughly rubbed over the now hardened puckered bit of skin.

They had just entered the bedroom not even five minutes ago and already Leo had Raph panting like a dog in heat. Raphael raised himself up on his elbows, forcing his brother to move with him. Two arms wrap themselves around his waist tightly, as if in fear of him escaping. Raph silently snickered.

_As if I'm gonna be doing that any time soon,_ he though, as he let out a purr as his brother rubbed his cheek against the redhead's warm skin. He raised a hand and combed his fingers through the black strands. He use to think black hair was kind of dull, especially his brother's, but now, as he looked closer, he could see dark blue streaks running through the black as the light hit it. Maybe he's brother wasn't so dull as he first thought.

"Are you sure you wanna use that chocolate sauce?" a rough voice asked, coming from the head that was resting on his chest.

"Well, I ain't gonna let you take me dry, if that's what you're asking. As much as I want this right now, I don't want it enough to give up sitting down for a week," Raph muttered, still combing the black strands with his fingers.

A exhausted sigh was heard.

"I just meant that it'll be really messy. Wouldn't you rather use hand lotion or something? Shouldn't you have some of the…real stuff anyways?" Leo asked, irritated.

"Nope, don't have any of the _real stuff_. Ran out awhile ago. And the chocolate will be fine. Yeah, it might be a bit messy, but I'm sure you'll clean me up right after," he smirked, giving the black strands a light tug.

Leo grumbled under his breath.

"You better be thinking about cleaning my bed sheets after we finished," he muttered, lifting himself up on his hands and knees, still hovering over Raphael's body.

Raph grinned cheekily and shrugged.

"It might not be _right_ after, at least I hope it won't be. Unless you think I'll still have enough energy after you're through with me to do something like that," Raph said, slyly.

Leo's eyes narrowed at his brother.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked in a growl.

Raphael felt a shiver travel through his heated body.

"Maybe," he answered simply.

Leonardo swooped in, pressing his lips against his brother's roughly as his hands traveled down the warm body underneath his. They came to a stop when they reached the sharp hips, one hand moving behind, groping the ass that haunted his dreams, as the other hand moved forward, wrapping it's self around the hot erection pressing against him. A strangled moan escaped his younger brother's mouth as he thrusted his hips upwards into the hand. Leo let his lowered hand move, fingers trailing down the crack in search for Raph's puckered entrance. His index finger found it and slowly circled it, pressing just the tip in, feeling just a bit of the tight heat Leo dreamt of sinking into. He groaned in the kiss as he nipped at the wiggling tongue that wrestled with his own. Raphael moaned, running his tongue daringly against Leo's teeth. Leo nipped him again then released him.

"Fine, if we're going to use the chocolate sauce, where is it? I want inside now," he said roughly.

His older brother's voice made a pleasant shiver go through his body as he reached over and grabbed the brown bottle. He quickly popped it open and passed it to Leo. Leonardo lifted the hand that was playing with the other man's entrance and squeezed a glob of chocolate across two of his fingers. He winced slightly, imagining the mess it was sure to make on his bed, but as he glanced down at his younger brother, who was now sweating and flushed and looking extremely aroused, all thoughts of messy beds and sheets vanished from his mind. Just the thoughts of making love to his younger brother, whom he had been in love with for years, filled his mind now.

Leo quickly lowered his hand between the redhead's thighs. Raphael lifted his hips as his brother's hand moved closer to what he wanted. Leonardo, gently at first, stroke the puckered hole with his index finger, again letting just the tip enter. Then he pushed it in further, using a bit more force. Raphael bit his bottom lip, trying to hold onto his patience. He moaned as the finger moved in all the way and started to stroke his inner walls. Then the black haired man's middle finger started to rub the entrance. It too started to poke the tip inside, while the index finger wiggled around, relaxing and exciting his nerves. Soon, the middle finger was fully inside and both fingers moved around inside him. Raph whimpered as he rubbed the side of his face against the pillow.

_Will he just hurry up and fuck me already? He's driving me insane here,_ Raph feverishly thought, feeling his legs shake as they tried to keep his hips up for his brother.

Then the fingers started to slip out, then thrust back inside. Raph groaned as Leo repeated the movement, speeding it up after every few thrusts. He glanced over, searching for his brother's face through lust clouded eyes. Silver eyes were dilated with lust, but were still fully concentrated in what he was doing below.

Raph let out a sudden yelp as the two fingers brushed roughly against his prostate. He heard his brother snicker as he yelped again when the move was repeated. His brother was now roughly rubbing against his most sensitive spot, quietly laughing at his little brother's reaction.

_Ahhh…gon-gonna…kick h-his asssss…after th-this…_Raphael thought, as his eyes rolled back.

Then the fingers were removed. The Raph's head shot up, eyes wide as he stared at Leo. The older man gave him a wide smirk then glanced down. Raphael's eyes lowered down as well, hazeing over as he watched his brother rub chocolate sauce over his reddened erection. He let out heavy pants as he took in his brother's size.

_Woah…he's b-bigger then Case…_he thought, swallowing heavily. _And when did he strip his pants anyways?_

His thoughts disappeared as his brother released his cock and grabbed his legs. He lifted one to rest against his shoulder as he wrapped the other around his hip. He then moved his hips in closer, rubbing his shaft against Raph's now quivering hole. Raph moaned, wiggling his hips, wanting his brother to hurry up. Leo bent over him, licked his neck then bit hard as he thrusted his hips forward, entering the redhead roughly. Raphael let out a yell, throwing his head back, stretching his neck out for his brother as he pulled out and thrusted in deeper, this time making a direct hit to his prostate. His hands gripped the bed sheets tightly, as the teeth sunk in deeper.

_Oh…gods…so t-tight…_Leo thought as he sunk his teeth in his brother's neck, shutting his eyes tightly, as he quickened his thrusts. He removed his teeth, licking the bite mark left behind roughly. _S-soo…go-gooooodd…_

He felt his brother's channel tighten around him so started to thrust in harder and faster, while burying his face under his younger brother's chin, panting against his skin. His hands tightened their grip on Raph's legs, his short nails sinking into the flesh, leaving half moon prints.

He groaned as his brother's hand released the sheets and racked his own nails across Leo's back, leaving light scratch marks behind. Then the hands stopped and gripped at the back of his neck, pulling him closer. He felt his cock throb, close to release, as his thrusts became frantic, making the man under him yell out again.

Oh, how he loved that sound. Hearing his brother yell out in pleasure drove him closer to cumming. But not without Raphael.

Raphael had his eyes closed tightly riding out the colossal size wave of pleasure his whole body was feeling. His brother's thrust kept hitting that spot inside him, making him groan and purr, making him tighten around his brother's cock. His own cock was being roughly rubbed between their stomachs, adding to his pleasure. He was almost there…

After a few more quick, hard thrusts against his spot, he screamed his brother's name as his vision turned white and cum burst from his body. And as he started to come down, he let out a low groan as he felt his brother cum inside him and felt it hit his spot. Then his brother slowly released his legs and collapsed on top of him. He slowly wrapped his arms around Leo's shoulders, lying still, contented and satisfied in every way.

A moment after, Leo raised himself up on his elbows, only to flop on the bed next to Raph. He wrapped an arm around his younger brother's torso, pulling him in closer and then happily nuzzled his neck, just above the mark he left there a few moments ago. Raphael winced slightly as his brother's softening cock pulled out but then purred, turning in the cuddle with his brother, enjoying the leftover throbs of pleasure throughout his body. Then they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

End


End file.
